ktarnfleetfandomcom-20200213-history
Luna class
|service_period = 2378 - 25th century|decks = 23|crew_complement = 350 1000 |armaments = 9 Type-X phaser beam arrays 3 variable-payload torpedo launchers|defenses = MLSS deflector shields Ablative hull armor|image2 = Luna class patch by Thomas Morrone.png|caption2 = Emblem of the Luna Class Development Project|auxiliary_craft = 1 captain's yacht 8 shuttlecraft|image1 = Titan_Luna_class.jpg|length = 454.3 meters|beam = 203.9 meters|draft = 80.7 meters|speed = Warp 7 Warp 9.975 |designation = Luna-class}}The Luna-class was a type of reconnaissance science vessel fielded by Starfleet in the latter 24th century. History Development The Luna Class Development Project was initiated in 2369 in response to the discovery of the Bajoran Wormhole. The class was originally conceived of as leading a wave of deep-space exploration by Starfleet into the Gamma Quadrant. Project engineers took lessons learned from the and expanded upon them to create a deep space exploration vessel that could conduct effective exploration missions, with the ability to look after itself in unknown territory. The project was spearheaded by Dr. Xin Ra-Havreii, a Starfleet theoretical engineer at Utopia Planitia. Field testing on the prototype [http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Luna_(NX-80101) USS Luna] was under way by 2372 in the Alpha Quadrant, and construction of the class was scheduled to begin the following year. Unfortunately, contact with the Dominion and the subsequent outbreak of hostilities mothballed the project indefinitely, as Starfleet redirected its shipbuilding resources to the production of vessels better suited for combat. Only the USS Luna had been completed. She was assigned to Starbase 400 near the Federation borders with the Klingon and Romulan Empires.Star Trek: Titan novel: Taking Wing Post-Dominion War Upon the war's end in late 2375, Dr. Ra-Havreii correctly judged that the Federation's cultural psychology would eventually shift back toward its pre-war ideals, and pushed to have the Luna-class revisited as a major step toward resuming Starfleet's mission of peaceful exploration, even though the class would no longer be assigned exclusively to the exploration of the Gamma Quadrant. Construction of an initial group of twelve Luna-class vessels was completed by 2378. The [http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Titan USS Titan], one of the first of the new class to leave space dock, was offered to William T. Riker, one of many command officers eager to put the strife of the last decade behind them. Technical information Subclasses Polaris Compared to the standard Luna, the Polaris subclass was very abrasive. The aft section of the mission pod, main hull, and nacelles led into a spiked design. The saucer section was quite typical in design, although it was longer than most of the other variants, contributing to the classes 460 meter length, and had notable cut-outs on the aft sides. Sol The Sol-subclass featured a very smooth and rounded design with little in the way of sharp edges. The saucer design was pear-shaped with the wider portion at the rear, although it still had the same length as the standard Luna. The dorsal section of the hull was comprised of a smooth slope going from the saucer section to the aft section of the hull and also was the main entry point for shuttles. Comet The Comet-subclass was an evolution of the Sol-class. The starship's nacelle pylons were forked and the pod and saucer section were much more connected than other vessels of the Luna line. However, it was the shortest subclass, measuring only 430 meters long. Ships commissioned *[https://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Borland USS Borland] (NCC-89931), Sol-subclass *[http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Callisto_(NCC-80109) USS Callisto] (NCC-80109) *[http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Comet USS Comet] (NX-83103), subclass prototype *[http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Luna_(NX-80101) USS Luna] (NX-80101), class prototype *[https://sto.gamepedia.com/U.S.S._Polaris USS Polaris] (NCC-92515), subclass prototype *[http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Sol_(NCC-89931) USS Sol] (NCC-89931), subclass prototype *[http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Titan USS Titan] (NCC-80102) Gallery Luna2.jpg|Aft view of a Luna-class vessel Luna class starship specs.jpg|Various views of the Luna-class Captains skiff.jpg|A docked into a Luna-class hull Appendices Connections External links * Luna-Class Explorer article at the Advanced Starship Design Bureau, a website for Star Trek: A Call to Duty. References Category:Starship classes Category:Federation starship classes Category:Luna class starships Category:Sol class starships Category:Polaris class starships Category:Comet class starships